A storage control apparatus receives and processes a command from a host computer, and inputs/outputs data to/from a storage apparatus. The storage control apparatus comprises a front-end package for each of multiple types of communication protocols. The front-end package is a communication circuit for communicating with the host computer based on the communication protocol.
A command that is received by the front-end package is sent from the front-end package to a microprocessor package. A microprocessor inside the microprocessor package processes this command and sends the result of the processing to the front-end package (Patent Literature 1).